


[Podfic] Betting Pool | written by litra

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bets & Wagers, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: It took Steve less than thirty seconds to confront Agent 13 about being in the future. This completely upset the betting pool.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Betting Pool | written by litra

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Betting Pool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559660) by [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra). 



> Recorded for the Week #1 VoiceTeam 2020 challenge: Simulpods. You can also listen to recordings of this fic by [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056365), [Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044113), [litrapod](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034078), and [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024139).

Art by reena-jenkins 

| 

### Download

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/73ucip8r2ujy39r/Betting_Pool.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 3MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:05:12 



### Stream  
  
---|---


End file.
